Image processing is performed in imaging products such as printers, scanners, digital cameras, and projectors. The image processing, which typically includes deblurring, denoising and upscaling, is intended to improve image quality.
Deblurring may be performed by a technique such as unsharp masking, soft toggling, or operator inversion. However, these techniques are not stable in sharp or noisy regions, and can produce jaggedness on some edges.
Denoising may be performed by a technique such as bilateral filtering, which reduces noise while preserving edges. However, bilateral filtering can leave noise and create artifacts close to edges.
Upscaling may be performed by a technique such as bilinear or cubic interpolation. These techniques tend to produce images with blurry edges and images that aren't as sharp as they could be.
Image processing that produces sharper edges, less noise and fewer artifacts is desirable.